Mais qu’est ce que j’ai fait Et avec qui ?
by Abricofruit
Summary: Après leur victoire sur Aizen, les shinigamis organisent une fête géante où l’alcool coule à flot. Le lendemain, Kyôraku ne se rappelle plus de rien. Qu’a t il donc bien pu faire ... Et avec qui ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait

**Titre : **Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ... Et avec qui ??

**Résumé : **Après leur victoire sur Aizen, les shinigamis organisent une fête géante où l'alcool coule à flot. Le lendemain, Kyôraku ne se rappelle plus de rien. Qu'a t il donc bien pu faire ... Et avec qui ??

**Raiting : **T

**Disclamer : **c'est bien dommage que les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon ce serait beuverie tous les soirs !! OUAIS !!

--

_Cette fic m'a été fortement inspirée par une chanson de « Madame Kay » : « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? ». C'est un groupe que je viens de découvrir et j'adore leurs chansons ! Poilade garantie !!_

--

Ce matin là, le capitaine Kyôraku se leva avec un mal de crâne pas possible et la bouche pâteuse ... La soirée était vraiment géniale, et le saké coulait à flot. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de boire. Mais à ce point là ... Il avait enchaîné les verres. Combien en avait bu ? Il avait oublié, et d'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas pouvoir compter jusqu'à un nombre aussi grand. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait oubliée ...

Il se rappelait parfaitement le début de la soirée, le discours du commandant Yamamoto, pour fêter la victoire sur Aizen, l'ouverture des tonneaux de saké, les plats qui défilaient, le capitaine Zaraki se laissant mettre des noeuds roses dans les cheveux par Yachiru, et même la blague salace de Byakuya qui l'avait bien fait rire !

Et puis après plus rien ... Le trou noir. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Au fond ce n'était pas très important ...

Il se redressa péniblement dans son lit et pris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La première chose qui l'étonna, c'est que sa douche était occupée. Dommage, il en aurait bien pris une de suite, histoire de se remettre les idées en place ... Mais attendez, si sa douche fonctionnait, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un DESSOUS !! Et ça ne pouvais pas être lui, puisqu'il était dans son lit.

Toutes ces réflexions lui redoublèrent son mal de crâne. Et pourquoi se casser la tête, de toute façon, il verrait bien qui s'était permis d'entrer chez lui et d'utiliser sa douche quand la personne en question en sortirait.

Pour l'instant il avait bien besoin d'un thé bien chaud.

Il posa son pied droit à terre et sentit quelque chose de flasque dessous. FICHTRE ! Un préservatif usagé !! La question devint existentielle : qu'avait-il donc fait hier soir ... Et avec QUI ? Difficile de se concentrer quand il y a quelque chose qui joue des cymbales au plus profond de votre cerveau !

Il se rappela la douche ... Qui pouvait-il y avoir dedans ? Il se mit à faire la liste de toutes les personnes présentes à la soirée avec qui il aurait pu coucher ...

Matsumoto était bizarrement la personne à laquelle il pensa tout de suite. Sûrement parce que c'est bras dessus, bras dessous, qu'ils partaient tous les deux des soirées, complètement bourrés, avec une bouteille de saké à la main ! Mais il la ramenait toujours chez elle avant de rentrer ensuite. De plus, il se souvenait bien que ce soir là, Matsumoto c'était écroulée dans un fauteuil bien avant qu'il ne ressente les effets euphoriques de l'alcool ...

La personne suivante était Nanao-chan. Elle avait bien bu elle aussi, se laissant aller pour une fois. Elle avait abandonnée son gros bouquin qu'elle avait tout le temps sous le bras pour une coupelle de saké ! Oui même elle en avait profité, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas avoir vu une personne sans un verre d'alcool ... Sauf peut être Toshiro, mais il était encore trop jeune. Ses pensées s'égaraient ... Pour en revenir à Nanao-chan, elle avait toujours repoussé ses avances et ses sous-entendus avec fermeté, mais bien sur, il était savait qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Enfin, il le croyait ... Donc Nanao-chan, sujet potentiel !

Puis il y avait la capitaine Unohana. Ils se connaissaient depuis un sacré bout de temps, et c'était une des plus ancienne capitaine du Gotei 13. Loin de lui l'idée de penser qu'elle était vieille, au contraire ... Elle était plutôt bien conservée ! Mais il n'était pas attiré par elle. Enfin, il le pensait ... Et puis de toute façon, elle était partie avant la fin de la soirée. Il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir entendue dire qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir les shinigamis encore sous ses soins suite à la Grande Bataille. Donc Unohana, rayée de la liste !

Une idée le heurta soudain : il avait très bien pu coucher avec un homme ... Ça augmentait considérablement les personnes possibles !

Il pensa à Byakuya et sa blague salace, prouvant qu'il avait lui aussi un petit coup dans le nez ! C'était un bel homme, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Mais même dans un état d'ébriété avancée, il doutait que lui, veuille bien coucher avec un homme. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais qui savait ce que le noble pensait au fond de lui, l'alcool peut révéler bien des choses ... Donc, Byakuya, personne probable ...

Il y avait aussi invité à la soirée toutes les personnes venant de la Terre, parmi lesquelles Urahara. Ils se sont très bien entendus pendant le peu de temps durant lequel il était capitaine. Il n'hésitait pas à partager une bouteille de saké, et ils en profitaient pour se raconter les derniers potins, comme deux vieilles commères ! Ils auraient pu en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu !?

Une idée en amenant à une autre, il pensa à Ichigo, qui avait débarqué en même temps que lui. Il appréciait ce petit bonhomme, avec son franc parlé et sa générosité, même si il était un peu gueulard sur les bords. Est ce que ça aurait pu suffire ? Une image lui vient soudain à l'esprit : Ichigo roulant une pelle majestueuse à Inoue sous le regard hilare de d'Ishida. Non décidément, il n'aurait pas pu coucher avec lui !

Il abandonna ici les recherches ... De toute façon son cerveau ne lui livrerait plus rien avant sa dose de théine nécessaire pour se rétablir d'une bonne gueule de bois. Et avec un peu de chance sa mémoire lui reviendrait avant que l'inconnu(e) ne sorte de la douche !

Il se leva finalement, mais c'était à son pied gauche de faire une découverte ... Douloureuse d'ailleurs. Il venait de butter sur un énorme livre : « A la recherche du temps perdu » de Marcel Proust, qu'il n'avait jamais vu (ni même lu, quel intérêt ?). Comment était-il arrivé ici ... Il ne ressemblait pourtant pas à ceux qu'aurait pu lire Nanao-chan. Et si il avait vraiment couché avec elle ? Non impossible !

Il se secoua énergiquement la tête, augmentant le son du batteur qui s'efforçait de faire le maximum de bruit à l'intérieur de celle-ci, mais diminuant aussi son équilibre précaire, et voulu prendre appuis sur sa table de nuit pour ne pas tomber. Mais il chût lamentablement. En effet, il n'y avait PAS de table de nuit ... Où était elle donc passée ?? Il se releva difficilement en se soutenant au le lit. Il se jura de retrouver le voleur dès qu'il aurait pris de l'aspirine et son thé ... Et dès qu'il saurait qui se cachait sous la douche !

Il enjamba le livre et le préservatif pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une commode, à la place habituelle de la porte menant au salon. Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions ... En cherchant une issue, il regarda mieux autour de lui, en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, et non de fonctionner au radar comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici.

C'est là qu'il compris : des draps fleuris, une moquette verte pâle, des tableaux montrant des paysages ... Ce n'était pas sa chambre ! Mais chez qui diable pouvait-il être ? Et pour la centième fois peut être, la question fatidique reviens dans son esprit : « qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » et surtout « avec qui ?? ».

Il s'assit sur le lit, face à la fenêtre ouverte. Il pouvait voir les cerisiers en fleurs dehors, et le soleil brillait. Il devait bien être midi passé ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la mystérieuse personne avait quittée la douche et c'est sa main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter.

« C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé »

Cette voix ... C'était celle de ... Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu oublié ! Un grand soulagement envahit son coeur. Il se rappelait maintenant ! Après s'être tourné autour pendant des années, ils avaient profité de cette paix nouvellement gagnée pour passer à l'acte. Il sourit.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu aurais pu m'attendre pour prendre ta douche ! » Dit-il en se retournant, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

--

_Voilà c'est terminé ! Je ne voulais pas dire le nom de la personne X qui met trois plombes à se doucher. J'espère que vous avez deviné ? Je vous donnerai son nom la semaine prochaine !! Alors n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis !! (Ou comment inciter les gens à laisser des reviews !)_

_J'espère aussi que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce OS que moi à l'écrire !_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci de votre patience et de vos coms

Merci de votre patience et de vos coms ! Je vous donne sans plus attendre la réponse que beaucoup d'entre vous ont devinée !! En effet, c'est bien **Ukitake Jyûshiro** qui se cachait sous la douche !!

Alors merci à **Fukan**, **Byakuya du 13**, **COC**, **ringo-chiii**, **odvie** et **Yuui Anata** pour m'avoir laissé des reviews !! Je ne voulais pas y répondre plus tôt pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ! Désolée !

Pour celle qui s'attendait à Yamamoto … et bien non, je reste dans le classique ! En même temps j'imagine assez mal une scène de romance avec le vieux commandant !

Pour une suite je ne pense pas encore, et si il y en a une, ce sera le lemon ! Pour l'instant je n'en écris pas encore donc je ne peux rien vous garantir mais je pense que ça viendra …

Encore merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !!!


End file.
